


Alpha Advice

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but sometimes it's fun to do something different, especially for these ships, extremely fluffy, from a drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Scott gives Liam advice about a potential relationship with Nolan, only to have it turned right back on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick silly thing I wrote in response to a drabble prompt. Definitely a lot lighter than my usual angst fest.

“I just don't know what to do.” Liam says desolately as he reclines his head back on his alpha’s sofa. “I know I should have seen it coming. Like I shouldn't have frozen up like that.”

He closes his eyes, and the painful scene plays over again before him.

Nolan had walked with him after practice to his house. He can't even remember what they were talking about. All he can remember is the feeling of Nolan’s soft quivering lips brushing against his own unexpectedly when he'd said goodbye.

He'd been too shocked to respond. He just stood there like some kind of numbnuts idiot, his brain unable to process more than the fact that Nolan's lips were soft and his breath smelled like vanilla.

It didn't take Nolan long to realize that he wasn't being kissed back.

He'd pulled away like he'd been burned, quickly shielded his face with his hand and ran.

Leaving Liam to feel the miserable heartbroken and embarrassed chemosignals radiating off him in waves as he fled down the block and out of sight.

“Urgh now it's so weird.” He groans.

Scott watches Liam bury his face in his hands and gives him a few moments to let his emotions settle before talking. It's hard not to smile at the pure juvenile anguish Liam projects into the room.   
  
It isn't that Liam's pain is funny so much as it is that his embarrassment is adorable, and after the trying months they'd had facing the Anuk Ite, it's heartwarming and reassuring to know that Liam's worst problems entail being kissed unexpectedly by his teammate and former enemy.   
  
"It's really not as bad as you're making it out to be..." Scott begins, gently, and watches Liam rake his fingers down his face.   
  
"I don't know how you can possibly say that." Liam whines. "He looked like I'd shot him."   
  
"I've done worse things than freeze up when being kissed." Scott assures him. "And I'm sure he'll get over it."   
  
At that Liam's face colors bright red.   
  
"But what if I don't want him to get over it?"   
  
Scott raises an eyebrow. He knows what Liam means, but he wants to get him to say it himself.   
  
"How so?" he asks.   
  
"Well..." Liam says, now stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring at the ceiling. "I mean...it wasn't that bad..."   
  
"The kiss wasn't?"   
  
"Yeah." Liam says. "Sort of. I mean, yeah, it was surprising, but it wasn't bad at all...like it was pretty decent actually..."   
  
Scott watches as Liam brings his finger tips up to his lips, as if reliving the experience. The far away yet highly analytical expression on his face is hard not to laugh at.   
  
"Decent enough to want to do it again?" Scott supplies, and this time he can't help the smile from spreading on his lips.   
  
"Shut up." Liam retorts, still not facing him. "I can hear you smirking..."   
  
"I'm not smirking, I'm smiling, there's a difference."   
  
"Why are you smiling?" Liam demands, finally turning to face him. "This sucks."   
  
"How does it suck, exactly?"   
  
"It sucks because we were just starting to be friends, and it's really hard after everything that happened, and now he's probably never going to look at me again because he kissed me and I just stood there like a drooling idiot."   
  
At that, Scott finally can't help himself from chuckling.   
  
"Liam, you're not an idiot for being surprised." he says calmly, placing a hand on Liam's knee.   
  
Liam chews his lip and looks at him as if he's not sure he agrees.   
  
"He's super fragile, and I hurt him." Liam eventually says miserably.   
  
Scott sighs.   
  
"Do you want to date him?" he asks.   
  
"Am I  _ allowed _ to want to date him?"   
  
"You’re asking me if I'll allow it? Since when have I ever told you who you could or couldn't date...?"   
  
"Well it just seems like something that you wouldn't really approve of...”

  
Scott creases his brow as, for the first time in the conversation, he's truly puzzled.   
  
"Why would you think that?" he asks.   
  
"Because of everything Nolan did." Liam says seriously.

_ And because you won't admit that you want the same thing with Theo. _ Liam thinks, but keeps to himself.

He knows that’s not his place to intrude.

"Liam, I'm not going to lie to you, dating him would probably be really difficult." Scott says after a moment. "He's obviously not the most stable person, but I don't think he's evil. He went through a dark time, but you said it, he's fragile and was surrounded by a lot of bad people. In the end, he made the right choice and was willing to stick to it to his own detriment. If I were concerned about him hurting you I wouldn't have let you be friends with him to begin with."   
  
Liam's quiet, as he lets Scott's words sink in.   
  
"Nolan may be complicated, but he's going for therapy, real therapy this time. I'm proud of you that you decided to befriend him in the first place and give him a second chance." Scott goes on. "Not everyone deserves a second chance, because not all people are willing to change. But Nolan obviously does, and honestly I think you make him feel stronger."   
  
Scott can see the flickering of hope starting to smolder in Liam's eyes as he listens, but it's quickly replaced by dark swooping shadow.

  
"I ruined everything!" he whines, burying his face again. "By standing there like a douchebag..."   
  
"I'm sure he can forgive you for a brief moment of surprise and doubt. After everything you two have been through, it's not unreasonable to want to take some time to figure out if you're sure that this is a road you want to go down. If he can't understand that, then he's not mature enough to be dating you or anyone for that matter."   
  
Liam peers at him through the cracks of his fingers.   
  
"So what should I do then? Should I apologize?"   
  
"No because you didn't really do anything wrong. I think you should just call him and ask him if he wants to go on a date with you. If you're really sure you want to give this a try."   
  
Liam takes his hands out of his face and ponders it.   
  
"I guess that's not a bad idea."   
  
"Yeah, my ideas are alright once and awhile." Scott agrees with a smile.   
  
Steeling himself, Liam stands.   
  
"I think I'm going to go over to his place."

  
"That sounds good to me." Scott reassures him as they walk to the door.   
  
Liam's not sure what he did to deserve an alpha that always seemed to know the right thing to do, but he's happy for it. He's trying to put together how he's going to word his date proposal to Nolan, when he opens the door to see two familiar figures out on Scott's lawn arguing with one another.   
  
Theo is holding two dark garbage bags, on in each hand, while Melissa, clad in her post work clothes and looking tired as ever, is yelling at him.   
  
He pauses.   
  
It's a petty argument, no doubt. He knows Theo's been helping Scott fix some things for Melissa around the house this week, although from the sounds of the argument, it seems that this is the first time that Melissa has been notified of it.   
  
"I said it needed to be done!" Melissa says, wrenching a bag from Theo's hand. "I sure as hell didn't say I wanted  _ you _ lurking around my house doing it!"   
  
"Scott can't clear the leaves out of the gutters because of all the damn mountain ash you guys have lining the house." Theo snips back. "You want Mason or Corey up there breaking their neck?"   
  
Liam looks back over his shoulder at Scott, who's about to step outside and break up the conflict.   
  
"You know," he says, blocking Scott's path momentarily. "Nolan isn't the only one that's changed..."   
  
Scott creases his brow.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" his alpha asks, his voice slightly suspicious.   
  
Liam's seen the way Scott looks at Theo, and he's seen the way Theo looks at Scott.   
he isn't blind or stupid. And he's getting better and better at picking up on chemosignals, even when people are trying to mask them.

  
"I think you know exactly what I mean." he accuses, bluntly.   
  
"Liam-" Scott starts sternly, "I  _ don't _ know what you mean, but even if I did-"   
  
"Did you know Theo's been going for therapy too?" Liam interrupts him.   
  
From the look on Scott's face, he didn't.   
  
"He is?"   
  
"Yeah, he's been going for a few weeks now." Liam says, continuing to block the doorway. He feels slightly guilty blabbing something Theo had told him in confidence, but as it’s for the chimera’s own good. “He’s really making an effort. Has been for a really long time...”

“Liam, look I appreciate what you’re trying to do here...”

“Why do you want me to go ask Nolan on a date?” Liam demands, his grip on the door frame tightening as Melissa’s voice gets louder and louder and he knows he’s running out of time.

“Because I believe in second chances, and I think he’s changed, and I know you want to and I want you to be happy...”

“Well,” Liam says, finally moving his arm. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Scott stares at him for a moment, and despite the firm look on his face, Liam can tell he’s thinking about it.

“Yeah I see what you did there.” Scott says with a smirk as he brushes past him to break up the argument. “You don’t need to look so smug. Where did you learn that kind of ‘ask people questions till they say what you want them to’ kind of guidance?”

“My alpha.” Liam fires back without blinking, the smugness spreading through his entire face.

“Guess he knows a thing or two, doesn’t he?”

“I take his advice from time to time.”

“Yeah okay, wise ass.” Scott says, ruffling Liam’s hair playfully as they descend the steps into the yard. “Now get the hell off my porch. Don't you have some boy to go kiss?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this to procrastinate from working on the fics that i really need to finish, but I enjoyed it none the less. Not sure how good it as as I wrote it pretty quickly.

Nolan’s slouched on his sofa, wrapped in his most well-worn hoodie, flipping through the channels on his parent’s large television. He begs his mind to think of anything other than what an ass he’d made of himself kissing Liam earlier in the day.

What had he been thinking?

Wasn’t it good enough that Liam was willing to be his friend after everything that had happened? That he was willing to be his co-captain?

He nervously sticks his knuckles between his teeth and bites down on them to keep them from trembling.

He hates himself for thinking that Liam returned his feelings.

Sure, Liam is nice to him. Warm, and welcoming. He always has Nolan’s back on the field, and yes, they often had lunch together with Mason and shared rides on the way home from practice.

But that isn’t anything that a friend, or even just a really nice person would do. He’d been really stupid thinking it was anything else.

He sniffs loudly, wiping the gathering tears from his eyes as he passes over reality programs about show dog competitions, reruns of 90s sitcoms, and early evening dramas that his mother usually watched.

Being around Liam, it just made him feel so safe. When he’s with Liam, he isn’t worried about anything except what they’re talking about. When they’re alone together, he feels breath fill and leave his lungs easily.

The TV changes to the tail end of a lacrosse game, and Nolan’s eyes widen as he watches two victorious teammates, fingers entwining in one another’s jerseys, shouting, eyes locked on one another to bask in a short moment of triumph.

A loud sob leaves his lips before he can stop it, and he buries his face into the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

*     *     *

Sharp cool air prickles inside Liam's chest and sneakers slap loudly on the sidewalk as he races to Nolan's house. He knows there's no _real_ urgency, a few minutes probably won't change how Nolan feels about him, but the thought of his co-captain spending any more time than he had to stewing in embarrassed rejected agony puts a fire in Liam's step.

The crushed look in Nolan's eyes when he'd pulled away, realizing that Liam wasn't kissing him back. The horrified expression on his face as he'd pulled his hand to his mouth and turned away.

It's all Liam can think about.

Well, almost all he can think about. There's a small amount of space in his mind that's praying Scott is listening to his earlier advice and maybe letting himself want Theo. He wants his alpha to be happy. Scott deserves happiness.

And admittedly...he kind of wants Theo to be happy too.

But the rest of his mind is on his co-captain.

Nolan's house is large and intimidating. He's been in it only a few times to study and something about the tall ceilings and old wood had unnerved him. It seemed too large for only Nolan and his parents to occupy and there was a threatening cold emptiness looming inside it.

_No wonder Nolan's scared of his own shadow._ Liam remembers thinking as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. _His house is terrifying..._

But right now, he doesn't care how creepy Nolan's house is. He charges up the concrete steps leading to the front door like a soldier storming a keep, chest heaving and a small trickle of sweat rolling down his neck from the run, presses the doorbell with vigor.

He recognizes Nolan's light patter of footsteps on the other side of the polished wooden door, and quickly wracks his brain for the perfect words to fix the damage caused by his earlier hesitation.

_Hey, I was thinking about earlier, and do you want to go see a movie together or something?_ No, not right. _I changed my mind. I like you. Please date me?_ Urgh. Terrible.   _Um...sorry I was a jackass before, can I come in?_ That might work.

But as he hears the bolt sliding in the door and finds himself staring at Nolan's wide-eyed freckled face he finds himself unable to speak.

Before he even thinks to stop himself he's leaping forward and crushing his mouth against Nolan's. His hand slips under Nolan’s chin to clutch his face and he's pushes them both past the doorway and into the house.

Nolan makes a muffled surprised squeak as he stumbles backwards, but the surprise quickly melts away and his mouth melds against Liam's in relief. His hands find a hold on Liam's shirt to steady himself as Liam pushes them forward into the hall.

" _I'm sorry._ " Liam breaks his mouth away for a moment to say. "I’m sorry I stood there like a stupid jerk, I was...just surprised."

"No, I’m sorry..." Nolan's trembling hands grip either side of Liam's face as he stares into his eyes like he can hardly believe the words coming out of Liam’s mouth.

“What are you sorry for?” Liam asks, confused at Nolan’s words.

“I-I don’t know. I just-”

Liam doesn’t let him finish, and instead leans back in for a second kiss. Nolan’s eyes flutter shut and this time Liam can feel himself being pulled closer. A soft sigh of relief passes through Nolan’s lips to his own and Liam wraps his arm tightly around Nolan’s back.

He’s about to push Nolan against the wall and lean further into him when he hears the light clicking of heels up the front steps and the sound of the door opening behind them. A moment later Nolan hears it too and Liam feels himself shoved backward.

He watches in shock at the wide-eyed horrified expression on Nolan’s face as he forces space between them just in time for a tall woman with sharply styled hair and a silky set of pearls around her neck steps into the foyer.

“H-hey, Mom.” Nolan mutters quickly, stuffing his hands into his pockets guiltily.

Liam feels a knot coiling in the pit of his stomach as he watches his...he’s not sure if he can call Nolan his boyfriend yet...his friend recoil in on himself.

“Nolan.” the woman says curtly, her eyes darting from her son to the intruder in her house. “Who's this?”

“Uh..” Nolan looks like he’s suddenly forgotten how to speak, so Liam quickly interjects.

“Liam.” he says, forcing a fake smile onto his face and offering the tall woman his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Holloway.”

Mrs. Holloway eyes him suspiciously for a split second, but soon takes his hand.

“He’s my friend from the lacrosse team.” Nolan supplies, suddenly finding his voice. “We, uh, have an assignment together, for-um-for history.”

“I see...” she says, her eyes scrutinizing the both of them.

Liam suddenly feels guilty for kissing Nolan, and he has no idea why. He has to fight the urge to wipe his still wet lips in shame.

“Well, your father won’t be home till quarter after eight, so we’ll be having dinner a bit late.” she says, taking off her purse and jacket and hanging them tidily on a hook. “Will Liam be joining us?”

“No.” Nolan says quickly, not leaving any opportunity for Liam to say otherwise. “We’re just going to study upstairs for an hour and then Liam has to get home.”

Liam doesn’t argue, he simply smiles and nods, even though he’s feeling more and more sick by the moment.

Why couldn’t he stay? Why was he being introduced as a ‘friend’? Why was Nolan careful not to stand too close to him?

He has an idea, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

“Come on,” Nolan says, reaching for Liam’s arm, but seeming to think better of it, quickly stuffed his hand back into his pocket and headed up the white carpeted stairs.

Liam follows Nolan up the stairs, careful not to place a hand on his back, as he might have if they were alone.

 

*     *     *

 

“Maybe next time she should hire someone to clean the gutters if she’s going to be so picky about who gets it done.” Theo says, stripping a pair of dirty gloves from his hands and tossing them frustratedly onto the steps of Scott’s porch.

Scott looks as though he’s struggling not to laugh.

“Can you really blame her, that much though?” he asks with a raised brow.

At that Theo sighs.

Of course he can’t blame her. How could he after everything he’d done to her son last year?

“Yeah, I guess not...” he broods, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair and staring off down the street before turning back to Scott. “Where did Liam get to?”

“Going to Nolan’s house.” Scott supplies, a knowing smirk lining his lips as he puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and leans against one of the porch columns.

Theo finds himself unable to keep his eyes on Scott very long before he has to divert them.

Scott looks a little too perfect in the fading light of early dust. The pale golden rays wash over his smooth caramel skin and highlight the warm contours of his face too well for Theo’s taste, and the curved line of Scott's lip when he smirks with the mirthful light in his eyes is far too much.

Scott is already too perfect to look at normally, but right now, it’s practically unbearable.

He knows why Scott is smirking though.

“Oh is he?” Theo asks, also knowingly as he forces his eyes up to meet Scott’s again because there’s only so long he can stare at the ground before it starts getting strange. “I suppose they have some  _ very important  _ lacrosse things to discuss?”

Scott snickers and Theo allows himself to watch.

“It’s _ that  _ obvious, is it?” Scott asks.

“Liam hasn’t bitched about Hayden in weeks.” Theo says with a shrug. “But he’s talked about his new co-captain more than I’d personally like to hear about.”

“You two talk a lot now, don’t you?”

Theo’s a bit taken aback by that.

Yes, he does talk to Liam. Mostly out of necessity as he’s now temporarily living in Liam’s parent’s empty pool house, but also because Liam is one of the few people in Beacon Hills other than Scott that  _ will _ talk to him.

But he’s surprised to hear Scott ask about it, because he’d only started hanging around Liam because Scott had asked him to keep an eye on him.

“Uh...yeah sort of.” Theo admits, his voice cautious. “Isn’t that...what you wanted?”

“Yeah.” Scott nods, and Theo feels relief rush through his veins but it’s short-lived as Scott immediately adds, “What kind of stuff do you guys talk about?”

In truth, they talked about all sorts of things. Their friendship was a rocky stream of loosely connected arguments about everything from Theo trying to “worm” his way back into the pack to Liam’s shitty taste in TV shows. But about a week ago Theo had confided something in Liam that he really wished that he hadn’t.

After spending a long day with Scott that ended with the alpha wolf clapping him on the arm and giving him an approving nod before they went their separate ways, Theo had helped himself into Liam’s father’s liquor cabinet.

Unlike real werewolves, Theo knew that a chimera could get drunk just fine with regular liquor, and when Liam had gotten home from practice, he’d found Theo a sloppy mess in the backyard, leaning against the pool house door with nearly empty bottle of bourbon in his hand.

From there, Theo had said all sorts of things he regretted, but none more than the graphic detail he’d gone into about his feelings for Scott.

He’s not sure  _ exactly _ what he said, but he’d pretty sure that it included both a hopeless droning monologue about how perfect Scott was, how deeply he craved Scott’s respect and trust, as well as a lengthy lurid description of what he’d like Scott to do to him in the dark.

Liam wouldn't have repeated that to Scott...would he?

“Oh, you know, just...stuff.” he says dismissively, hoping to change the subject as soon as possible. “Did...did he say something about me?”

“No.” Scott says quickly, but Theo can hear the lie.

He must look horrified because Scott quickly amends his statement.

“I mean, yeah he mentioned something, but it’s nothing bad.”

“Oh...” Theo says, not sure what to make of that. “What did he...say, exactly?”

Scott looks like he’s kicking himself for letting the conversation go in this directions. He probably doesn’t want to betray Liam’s trust any more than he already has, but there’s no way Theo is going to leave without knowing what Liam blabbed.

“He um...” Scott pauses, as if searching for a way to not answer. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said anything, I think he just wasn’t thinking when he said it...”

“ _ What  _ did he say?” Theo presses, embarrassed anger starting to find it’s way into his tone.

All of his hard work is about to go down the drain. Because if Liam repeated  _ anything _ he’d said that night, he might just have to go back to murdering people.

“He said you’ve been going to therapy.” Scott says reluctantly.

Theo can’t help but feel relieved. Yes, it wasn’t something that he really wanted to share with people because it wasn’t any of their business, but still, not nearly as bad as he’d feared a minute ago.

“Wow.” Theo says, shaking his head. “That was  _ really _ not cool.”

“Yeah, I know, but,” Scott says, “he really didn’t mean any harm in it. I think he was trying to talk you up a bit in front of me.”

Theo bites his lip, still quite annoyed at his friend.

“Yeah, well if I wanted you to know about it, I’d have told you myself.” he snaps.

“Hey,” Scott moves a little closer, and puts a hand on his arm. “I’m not going to tell anyone else, and this is nothing to be ashamed of...”

Theo blinks. Scott is so close to him, he can see the full range of golden brown tones in his eyes. There’s a smouldering heat on Theo’s skin where Scott’s hand is gripping his arm, and he can feel a small fluttering start to build in his chest.

Someone with less control over his body would have blushed, but Theo is just barely able to keep his cheeks from coloring.

“I’m glad you are, it’s a really good thing.” Scott goes on, and Theo has to fight himself even harder not to blush as Scott’s hand slides comfortingly down his arm. “Why did you think you should hide that from me?”

“I-” Theo starts, his mouth suddenly dry. “I didn’t hide it, I just wasn’t going to tell anyone because it’s no one’s business and...”

He stops there, not really wanting to continue the rest of his thought.

“And?” Scott asks gently, his eyes searching Theo’s for an answer.

“I...” Theo drops his gaze. He doesn’t want to answer, but he has all of Scott’s attention right now and he doesn’t want it to end. “I just wasn’t sure how long I would do it, or how effective it might be...”

“In case it didn’t work out?”

“Yeah.” Theo nods, still not able to meet Scott’s eyes. “There’s...a lot I can’t really tell a therapist. But even if I couldn’t I still don’t know if it would help...”

“What do you go for, exactly?”

Theo swallows.

“The impulse to lie.” he answers after a moment. “And, I want to...feel compassion. I want to care more about other people, not just what they can do for me.”

“ _ Do  _ you care about other people?”

“A little.” Theo says, biting his lip. “I care about  _ some _ people, but not nearly as many as I should...when I see a person on the street I don’t care about them. If they got hit by a truck, I just wouldn’t feel anything at all.”

He should probably shut up, and stop shooting himself in the foot with Scott right now, but he’s hardly ever able to articulate things so honestly.

“And,” he goes on painfully. “And I know that’s not normal. Most people would care if they saw someone get killed...”

He finally steals a glance at Scott’s eyes, ready to see him horrified and disappointed, but instead he sees nothing but empathy.

“It’s okay.” Scott whisper quietly even though no one is around to hear them. “You’ve come a long way in the past year, and the fact that you’re trying this hard...”

Scott stops there, as if he’s searching for the right words.

“It’s really good, Theo.” he says, and Theo feels his heart begin to thud even harder in his chest.

Scott holds his gaze for a long moment, and Theo wishes more than anything, that Scott would move closer, that he could feel more of Scott’s skin against his own, but he doesn’t dare make the move himself.

“Thanks.” he manages to say after a while.

Scott takes in a breath, and for a moment, Theo feels like he’s going to move in closer, but then the hand on his arm disappears as Scott takes a step back.

“I probably need to start helping my Mom with dinner.” he says, glancing over his shoulder at the house. “But maybe you want to come over tomorrow when she’s back at work and we can finish up the stuff for the house?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Theo says, disappointed at the loss of touch but slightly heartened at the invitation. “If you don’t think she’ll kill you for it.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Scott smiles.

Theo nods and turns to leave when he feels Scott’s hand on his arm again, and quickly turns to meet Scott’s gaze.

“But Theo...” Scott starts, looking serious. “If you ever want to talk...about things that maybe you couldn’t share with your therapist...”

Theo looks at him, hardly able to believe his ears.

“Thanks,” he says again. “But, I’m not really sure that I’d be able to...”

“I’d  _ really _ like it if you tried.” Scott insists. “I’m probably not going to be as good as a therapist would be, but I’m here.”

“I’ll...” Theo finds his mouth moving to make a promise before he can stop himself. “I’ll try.”

Scott smiles again and nods. He lets go of Theo’s arm and disappears into the house.

A thousand thoughts flutter through Theo’s mind on his walk home. He’s more hopeful than he’s been in years, but there’s a panging ache in his chest that grows stronger and stronger with each step he takes away from the McCall home.

He almost wishes that Liam had let some of his other secrets spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there might be another chapter, I might also bump the rating up a bit.
> 
> Thoughts/Comments always welcome. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of the result of a bunch of Tumblr crackposting I did about Scott & Theo being in a relationship and giving Liam advice about his relationship with Nolan that I was thinking of exploring in a slightly longer and more serious thing. I might do a short chapter two to this is you want to bookmark it. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> EDIT - yeah second chapter already in the works, stay tuned lol.


End file.
